Lanfear
Summary Lanfear (LAN-feer; /ˈlæn.fiɹ/; Old Tongue: Daughter of the Night), formerly known as Mierin Eronaile, was one of the thirteen Forsaken trapped at Shayol Ghul due to the Dragon's sealing. She died in 999 NE after Moiraine Damodred pushed her into the doorway ter'angreal of the Eelfinn. She is known to the wolves as Moonhunter. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, at least 7-B with the One Power, High 6-C with the true power. At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B with the Choedan Kal Name: Lanfear Origin: Wheel of time Gender: Female Age: Over 400 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4), Magic, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel and Spatial Manipulation via True Power Travelling (tears holes in the fabric of spacetime), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification (can cut others off from their magic), Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction along with limited Time Manipulation via balefire, Energy Absorption via True Power shields, Animal Manipulation, Levitation, Pain Manipulation (can inflict wounds that can't be healed and continually cause overwhelming pain), Resistance to Power Nullification (The more Power Lanfear holds, the harder it becomes for others to cut him off from his ability to channel it) Attack Potency: Human level physically (Traded blows with Moiraine Damodred), at least City level+ with the One Power (The strongest possible female channeler 1(+12) should be as powerful as the strongest male Rand al'Thor ++1, who is far superior to the likes of Jaric Mondoran, the male Aes Sedai who destroyed Tzora and is far superior to Nynaeve). At least Large Island level+, likely far higher with true power (Is comparable to Ishemal that with the true power, gathered enough power to nearly rival Rand al'Thor using Callandor). At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level with the Choedan Kal (The Choedan Kal is stated on several occasions to be powerful enough to destroy the entire world, shatter the world, crack the world like an egg, melt continents, etc.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions when embracing the One Power ( Is comparable to Rand al'Thor who is capable of reacting and weaving the Power while lightning is striking towards him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level+ with One Power barriers (Comparable to Rand al'Thor who can defend against offensive weaves from characters comparable to himself, such as the Forsaken. For brief moments, withstood 1000x gravity, the pressure of the bottom of the ocean, and a vacuum, before he could nullify them using the reality warping of Tel'aran'rhiod) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers using the One Power. Tens to hundreds of kilometers, potentially planetary, using the Choedan Kal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Gifted (Selected to be one of the forsaken which includes Aginor who created all the shadowspawn using the power, and Ishmael who was a respected philosopher who was not an overly successful public author, but whose works were very well regarded by the intellectual elite of the Age of Legends. He seems to have been the only one to truly work out how the Wheelworks, as well as the fact that his position in it had been fulfilled over and over again, with him reincarnating to simply fulfill the same functions with every turn of the Wheel. She herself discovered the existence of the dark one through a bore in reality. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | True Power | Choedan Kal Notable Attacks/Techniques: Channeling the One Power: Lanfear is one of the most powerful channelers ever to exist, comparable in strength to both Ishmael and Rand al' Thor. A full explanation of channeling the One Power and the numerous abilities it grants is found here, and an explanation of the True Power is found here. Below is a list of Power-related abilities most relevant to Ishamael specifically: *'Balefire:' A weave that erases whatever it touches from existence, matter, and soul, retroactively removing it from time. The more power is used to weave the balefire, the farther back in time the target is removed from. Using balefire too much actively destabilizes reality around the user. In the War of Power at the end of the Age of Legends, the entire Pattern nearly unraveled from its use. *'Incurable Wounds:' Through the use of the True Power, Ishamael can inflict wounds that are completely incurable through the use of the One Power. They also never stop inflicting pain. Characters over the course of the series feel what Rand does, and are surprised that he can continue to function with a wound constantly causing him enough pain to leave any normal man weeping uncontrollably. *'Shadow Cloak:' Using the True Power Lanfear activates a full-body, shadowy shield. Ishmael used it to completely no-sell a blast from Rand that could "make the seas burn and eat mountains." *Transformation, she is capable of changing her appearance to take whatever form she desires, enough so to hide from Rand on multiple occasions. Tel'aran'rhiod Manipulation: Lanfear was one of the forsaken Dreamwalkers, and can access the world of dreams while sleeping as well as travel there in the flesh via a Gateway-like portal made using the Power. She should be comparable to Ishmael who demonstrated extreme skill and knowledge of Tel'aran'rhiod, able to fire off extremely rapid, non-stop attacks against Rand al'Thor, including but not limited to: pressure on every point of Rand's body, 1000x gravity, placing him in a vacuum, making the air around him stone, and creating "unseen maws" to "rip Rand's mind from his body, to tear away his soul". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Biology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:The Wheel of Time Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10